Among the postoperative complications following penetrating keratoplasty, astigmatism is both prevalent and important, since it can prevent good vision in an otherwise normal eye. The purpose of this study is to evaluate, in a randomized, prospective manner, two methods of suture placement and removal in 120 patients undergoing penetrating keratoplasty. One of these methods, utilizing double-running sutures, is the most commonly employed method in use. The other method, utilizing a single running suture and 12 interrupted sutures, has been advocated by some as a way to reduce post-keratoplasty astigmatism. Two outcome measures will be compared between the groups -- keratometric astigmatism at six months post-keratoplasty, and time to visual recovery of 20/40 or better. Information on these outcome measures will contribute toward efforts to control corneal contour irregularity and to hasten recovery of visual acuity.